


Nuestro Reino

by karake456



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, One True Pairing, Sibling Love, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conexión entre el reino de los demonios y el mundo humano es innegable. Sin embargo, acercarse demasiado a las entradas puede ser peligroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro Reino

La belleza del campo ante ella no se comparaba con las visiones de la memoria. Era un sitio desconocido, pero no por eso aterrador ni amenazante. Incluso, la brisa fría de invierno que desordenaba sus cabellos era una caricia más, en ese espacio infinito, donde no había más que ella, por más al sur o al norte que caminara. La inesperada soledad en un sitio hermoso…Si, definitivamente era como ese suceso, hacía ya tres años atrás, cuando todavía las imposibilidades del mundo eran comparadas a las imaginaciones de los niños y los locos.

La inexistencia de los recuerdos de cómo había llegado allí, así como la ausencia de color en las espigas, fueron una de las primeras indicaciones del instante sobrenatural que estaba viviendo. La última imagen que tenía era la del lago que había presenciado la confesión de amor entre ella y el demonio que se había robado su corazón. Después…Oscuridad.

“¿Quién sería el responsable?”, se preguntaba sin que más que una mueca angustiada cruzara sus facciones delicadas, mientras buscaba la flor análoga a la que había clavado su cuchillo. La identidad del secuestrador era irrelevante por el momento, solo quería salir y volver a los brazos de la pequeña familia de tres que tenía junto a su hermano y madre. Además…

Inclinó la frente suficiente para observar la cadena que rara vez se quitaba, por no decir nunca. Inevitablemente, fijó su atención en el detalle central. La pequeña corona dorada, que alguna vez había sido entregada a ella por el destino, y que, ahora era signo del amor de aquel que se había ido. Una de sus manos envolvió el objeto, apretándolo contra la zona de su corazón. Si. Debía salir de ese sitio, rápido.

Ni Lindo ni sus amigos estaban para protegerle, y ya el Grimorio había desaparecido de su cuerpo, por lo que, si alguna vez quería verle de nuevo, debía salvarse sola y vivir suficiente. Después de todo, las consecuencias de su decisión debían ser asumidas al máximo. Con el rostro de su amante en mente, aceleró el paso hacia la infinidad que le parecía el camino correcto.

“Rem…” pensó, aferrándose a los sentimientos que el joven había logrado despertar en ella para seguir avanzando con valor. Desde que había asumido su situación, el ambiente no había cambiado en los ojos de Ritsuka, solo que ahora su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse más pesado y real. Las plantas eran cada vez más difíciles de apartar, la tierra dura y resbaladiza en algunas zonas, y sus caídas al suelo solo aumentaban. El sueño se transformaba en pesadilla. Una realidad donde no existía más que ella, sin su familia ni amigos y, por supuesto, sin Rem.

El hermoso paisaje pronto se volvió completamente blanco. La nieve caía silenciosa, calmada, sin pausa. Los caminos que pudieron haber existido se esfumaron, junto a las esperanzas de Ritsuka de localizar al menos un sitio de descanso. La mente es siempre lo último que se rinde, ya que el ansia de vivir, el instinto de supervivencia, logra mantener incluso a los cuerpos más maltrechos por largos tiempos. Quizás, por el ansia que sentía de reencontrarse con aquellos importantes para ella, siguió caminando, siguió poniéndose en pie. Pese al dolor en los pies, la nieve cada vez más alta y el lacerante frío que ya había invadido hasta el interior de las botas que llevaba puestas.

Sin embargo, cuando su mente poco a poco aceptó la idea de que nunca saldría de esa realidad, en la próxima caída no hubo ya fuerzas que la levantaran. Y sus ojos se cerraron al no sentir ya nada. El sonido en sus oídos se apagó, mientras que el cuerpo reposaba en la cama infinita de espigas y nieve, cobijada por copos que decorarían el último sitio de descanso de aquella que había amado tanto y había sido amada.

Así se preparó la existencia para el inminente fallecimiento, explayada a lo largo de su altura. Las extremidades caídas en posturas incomodas, mientras que la corona, el signo de su amor, brillaba por última vez. “Rem…Te amo…Perdóname.” Susurró a modo de últimas palabras, confundiéndose sus lágrimas con la nieve derretida. “…No nos volveremos a encontrar”

No sabría si fue el llamado de su corazón, sus palabras o simplemente causalidad, pero, estaba segura que un instante antes de desmayarse, sintió el calor de Rem sobre ella. Ese calor infernal, derritiendo la nieve, venciendo el frío y, finalmente, sacándola de la cámara baja del infierno donde había caído.

La encontraron horas después, a las orillas del lago congelado. El pulso débil y la respiración apenas presente, al borde la muerte. Las personas que la llevaron al hospital dijeron a quienes le preguntaban que estaban seguras que la chica estaba muerta. Lo único misterioso del asunto era el calor del collar que tenía, imposible de quitarlo porque ardía como los mil soles, en especial, la hermosa corona que reposaba en su pecho.

Lindo se encargó de quitar el collar, cuando al fin la chica fue estabilizada y colocada en una habitación hasta que se despertara. Ante sus manos, el collar no ardía ni causaba dolor, sino que su calidez era dulce, como una caricia agradecida. Igualmente, no apartó el objeto de ella.

Era una decoración más en la mesita del hospital, donde colocaban las flores y regalos que enviaban aquellos que conocían a Ritsuka. En cuanto despertara, podría volvérsela a poner. Lindo sabía bien que su tierna hermana preguntaría por ella nada más despertara, y que se sorprendería al ver el anillo que había localizado en uno de sus bolsillos, junto a una nota.

_Las puertas al infierno son muchas, pero una princesa nunca debe entrar sin anunciarse. Colócate este anillo en todo momento, así los guardianes sabrán que eres mía, y no te harán daño. Te amo, no quiero verte herida de nuevo._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Kaginuki Rem._

_P.D: Gracias por cuidarla, Lindo. Prometo ir pronto, y hacerla aún más feliz._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria, victoria. Es canon.   
> Los amo demasiado, dios. Son hermosos.


End file.
